


Mile High

by nekocrouton



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Airplane Sex, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This particular fic came about due to some discussion over on the NickxEllis LJ community.  It's completely AU, no zombies, no apocalypse.  Nick's flying cross-country on a plane and he discovers that one of the flight attendants is pretty cute.  It's also Ellis. Totally PWP, so you can imagine what happens next.</p><p>Nick/Ellis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in 2010 and has not been edited since.

Nick walked down the narrow aisle of the plane slowly, gazing above the seats to read the sets of letters and numbers found on top of each one.  His boarding pass was clutched in his hand, which displayed his seat assignment: 3F.  He glanced up to see the letters corresponding with his ticket and took his seat, a window seat no less, and settled in quickly.  He stood back up to place his small suitcase in the overhead bin above him, and then started to take off his suit jacket in order to store it on top of it.  He liked to be comfortable whenever he flew.  As he began to shrug out of the white coat, he felt a pair of hands settle themselves on top of his shoulders.  A voice with a heavy Southern accent drawled, “Allow me, sir.”

The gambler quickly turned around at the intrusion to see a shorter, younger man with shining blue eyes standing behind him, dressed in a navy blue flight attendant uniform.  He had a white dress shirt on underneath the navy coat, with a matching navy blue tie complete with red accents on it. A hat similar to what the pilots wore, sat on top of his curly, dirty blond hair.  Nick eyed him up and down quickly, admitting to himself that the flight attendant wasn’t bad looking. He glanced at his face and noted that he possessed the fullest set of lips that he had ever seen on a man.  No matter how nice-looking the flight attendant was, it still bothered him when someone touched him without permission.

“I can do it myself, thanks,” Nick said bluntly as he brushed the hands off of him and continued to take his jacket off, then neatly folding it and placing it on top of his suitcase.  He unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves of his blue dress shirt before sliding back into his seat.  As he bent down to retrieve his newspaper out of the small bag he had stowed under the seat in front of him he heard the man say, “If you need anything else, jus’ let me know.  I’m here to serve you.”

Paper in hand, Nick looked back up at the flight attendant, who had a smile on his face.  He glanced at the silver nametag that was pinned onto his coat.  It read, “Ellis.”

“Well _Ellis_ , if I need anything, I’ll be sure to ask for you, yeah,” Nick said with a smirk.  “Are you the one who’s assigned to first class?”  Nick had flown first class enough times to know that there were usually one or two flight attendants specifically dedicated to watching over the first class customers.

Ellis nodded obediently.  “Yes sir, I’m the senior flight attendant covering this area.”

Nick raised an eyebrow.  “Senior flight attendant?  Kind of young, aren’t you kid?”

The young man grinned even wider.  “I moved up the ranks pretty quickly.”

Settling back in his seat, Nick unfurled his newspaper and said, “Well, I’m sure that you have other people to attend to so that this thing can get off the ground.  But I’ll let you know if I need you.”

Ellis tipped his hat and said, “It’d be my pleasure, sir.”  He then walked away, in order to welcome other guests aboard the aircraft.

Nick chuckled as he started to read his newspaper, awaiting the plane to fill up and finally depart.  He was used to having the female flight attendants at his beck and call whenever he flew, although he wasn’t a stranger to the male ones paying attention to him either.  _You know what they say about guy flight attendants,_ Nick thought to himself.  _But then again, judging by his accent, he’s from down South somewhere.  Maybe he’s just extra polite. They do call it “Southern hospitality” for a reason._

As he got to the Sports section, he felt something plop down in the seat next to him, so he peered over the top of his paper to see who his seatmate would be.  He hoped that it wouldn’t be someone who insisted on talking to him all the way to Las Vegas.  His gaze was met with the bright blue eyes of that flight attendant once again, holding a small champagne glass filled with a pale, bubbly liquid.

“Complementary glass of champagne before we take off, sir?”  Ellis asked Nick, offering the glass towards him.

Nick looked at Ellis, then the glass of alcohol and then back at Ellis again, before taking the proffered drink.  “Whiskey’s more my style, but since it’s free I might as well take it, right?”  He took a quick sip from the glass and said, “Hmm, not bad.”

“I can bring you some whiskey later, once we’re up in the air, if you’d like,” Ellis suggested as he watched Nick’s Adam’s apple bob as he drank the rest of the champagne.

Finishing off the beverage with a sigh, Nick handed the now-empty glass back to Ellis and said, “That’d be great, kid.  I’d appreciate that.”

Ellis grinned as he got up from the seat.  “I’ll make sure to do a special beverage service just for you, sir.”  He winked at Nick before he turned to walk down the aisle back to the galley.

 _What was that all about?_   Nick pondered as he went back to reading his newspaper, the alcohol giving him that nice, warm feeling throughout his body.  Suddenly, he heard an announcement that they were preparing to take off and he then tuned out whatever else was being said as he immersed himself in reading an article.

Once the plane was in the air, Nick was pleased to discover that he had both seats to himself.  He was glad that he didn’t have to hear about someone’s grandchildren or pets that he really didn’t care about, but would paste a fake smile on his face just so that he wouldn’t appear rude.  Sometimes he would be lucky enough to come across seatmates with whom he could play a friendly game of poker with, but those were few and far between.  Most of the people who were flying out to Vegas were those who were hoping that they could make a quick fortune with a lucky pull on a slot machine lever.  If only it were so easy.

Now done with his paper, Nick reached into his bag to pull out a book that he had been reading.  He needed _something_ to pass the time on the five-hour flight from New York to Vegas.  Just as he opened the book to where he left off and was about to resume reading, he felt something shifting in the seat next to him once again.  The gambler looked up to see Ellis back in that seat beside him once again, this time carrying a short glass full of amber colored liquid and ice.  He noticed that the hat was now missing from the flight attendant as well as his coat.  His nametag was now pinned to his shirt though, and his sleeves were rolled up neatly.  Nick noticed fleetingly that Ellis seemed to be pretty built underneath that shirt of his.

“I brought you yer whiskey, sir,” Ellis announced, holding the glass out to Nick.

Nick took the glass from the younger man and peered at him curiously.  “Why’d you lose the hat and jacket?”  He asked as he sniffed at the glass.

“Oh, we just wear those to look nice when the passengers board and deplane,” Ellis explained.  “Once we’re in the air, we can get comfy since the coat gets kinda hot y’know.”

Nick nodded knowingly before taking a long draw from the glass, making a grimace after he had swallowed the alcohol.  It wasn’t the best whiskey, but it still left that familiar aftertaste in his mouth and a burning in his throat.  “How’d you know that I like my whiskey with ice?” Nick asked as he took another sip, his eyes meeting with Ellis’ over the rim of the glass.

Ellis smiled.  “I had a feeling that yer an ‘on the rocks’ kinda guy.”

Nick grinned as he finished off what was left in the glass, ice cubes clinking together, and handed it back to Ellis.  “Perceptive, aren’t you?

“You want me to bring you another one?”  The flight attendant asked with an expectant look on his face.

Nick chuckled as he waved the other man off.  “Later, later.  I don’t want to get wasted when we’ve just barely left the ground.  How about you just bring me a glass of water for now?”

Ellis nodded eagerly, and jumped up out of the seat.  “Yes sir, I’ll go get it for you right away!”

Before Ellis could get away from him, Nick reached out to touch his arm and said, “Enough of this ‘sir’ business.  Just call me Nick.  I don’t do great with formalities.”

A smile crept over the younger man’s face as he looked down to see where the gambler’s fingers were resting on his arm.  “Sure thing, _Nick_ ,” he drawled before he started to walk towards the galley once again.

Nick found himself eyeing the flight attendant’s ass as he walked up the aisle, admiring how _perfectly_ the navy blue pants melded to his butt.  Once Ellis had disappeared from sight, he turned his attention back to his novel.

As the flight went on, Nick was amused at how _attentive_ the younger man was towards him.  Granted, he saw that Ellis was making sure that the other passengers had what they needed, cheerily getting beverages or blankets and delivering them with a smile, but it seemed that he spent the most time during the flight attending to the gambler.  Not that Nick minded. 

Whenever he had a chance, Ellis would drop by Nick’s seat and they would chat with each other.  The older man found out quickly that Ellis had a tendency to ramble on about things, and that he had literally thousands of stories to tell.  Normally that sort of thing would annoy him, but somehow he didn’t mind listening to them.  It gave him an opportunity to study his face more while feigning being interested in his tales about his friend Keith back home.  As Ellis chattered on about Keith and his shenanigans, Nick watched those full lips of his as he spoke.  The thought of what Ellis could possibly _do_ with those lips swiftly crossed his mind, complete with a dirty image of the younger man kneeling in front of him, his cock pressed deeply in the kid’s mouth, those lips surrounding him.

Nick shook his head in order to clear his mind of those thoughts, just as Ellis leaped up, announcing that he had to go do the dinner service.  The gambler was somewhat relieved as he watched the flight attendant walk down the aisle, hoping that eating something would get his mind off of the other man.  He got up from his seat and headed to the lavatory at the front of the plane in order to relieve himself and wash his hands before dinner was served.

As he was walking back to his seat after he was done, he saw that Ellis was up and about, handing out hot towels before he started to dole out meals.

“Hot towel, _Nick_?”  Ellis asked, smiling as he held out a small, rolled up towel with a pair of silver tongs.

Nick took the offered cloth before he sat down, and said, “Thanks.”  He closed his eyes and proceeded to take the towel and wipe down his face with it, rubbing it slowly across his cheeks and throat, enjoying the warmth of it, the fabric dragging across his stubble.  Once he was done, he opened his eyes and noticed that the younger man hadn’t left his spot, watching him with intent, blue eyes.

“Waiting for something?” Nick asked slyly as he quickly rubbed his hands with the cloth and passed the now-cool towel back to the flight attendant.

A light flush graced the younger man’s cheeks as he grasped the towel in his hand, staring down at it.  “I uh, I gotta go get the dinners for everyone now,” Ellis stammered before he quickly rushed back up the aisle.

Nick chuckled to himself as he gazed out the small window, watching the clouds drift by in the light of the sunset as he waited for his meal.  _He’s definitely an interesting character._

Dinnertime came and went, and even though the beef whatever-it-was-supposed-to-be wasn’t that great, Ellis was thoughtful enough to bring Nick a glass of red wine with it, making sure that it was always full.  Once the trays were cleared away, Nick was a bit annoyed when he realized that he had to use the facilities once again.  He _did_ have quite a bit to drink on the flight.

The gambler stood up and lurched slightly, grabbing his seat back to maintain his balance, now even more so annoyed in discovering that he was slightly tipsy as well.  “Goddamit,” Nick muttered under his breath.  He shook his head, silently cursing Ellis, what with his constant offers of alcohol and all.  Of course, Nick didn’t _have_ to take them, but who was he to turn down free alcohol?  But then again, once he got to Vegas and started hitting the tables, the complimentary drinks would be flowing freely there as well.

He slowly made his way up to the lavatory, so as not to fall over and make a fool of himself on the way.  When he finally arrived, he stepped inside, locking the door behind him with an audible click.

Once he was done and had washed his hands, Nick exited the small bathroom and was surprised to see Ellis standing outside the door.  “Your turn,” Nick said, pointing behind him with his thumb.

“Oh no, I don’t gotta go,” the younger man said.  “I saw that you were gone from yer seat and I wanted to make sure that you didn’t need anything.”

Nick smiled once again at the attention that Ellis was giving him.  Before he could say something to the other man, the plane pitched suddenly, causing Nick to stumble forward and pin Ellis to the wall behind him.  Their bodies were now pressed together, and their faces were in such close proximity that he could feel Ellis’ breath on his cheek.  All of this, combined with the alcohol flowing through his blood, caused Nick to get a little bold.

The gambler’s blue eyes met with Ellis’ own and he said in a low tone, “I think there’s something that I need, that only _you_ can help me with.”  He brought his hand up to finger the younger man’s tie. 

The flight attendant swallowed roughly, looking down at Nick’s roving fingers before saying quietly, “I’d be happy to assist you, what do you need?”

Nick slowly grasped Ellis’ tie with his hand and pulled the younger man forward before leaning in and whispering into his ear, “That _special_ service that you were talking about.”

Ellis shuddered at the sensation of Nick’s breath across his earlobe.  But before he could speak up, Nick pulled the flight attendant by his tie into the open lavatory door, and using his other hand; shut the door behind him so that the two of them were in the small, enclosed space.  He swiftly slid the lock shut.

“I um, didn’t mean for you to get the wrong idea,” Ellis said nervously as their bodies were in such close proximity once again.  “I just meant a special beverage service for you an’…” He was silenced by the gambler pressing a finger against his plump lips.

“Come on kid,” Nick said roughly, his eyes now half-lidded.  “You’ve been paying an awful lot of attention to me, and I’m not stupid.”  He looked the younger man up and down with an outright predatory look on his face.  “I think you want this just as much as I do.”

With those words spoken, and not waiting for an answer, Nick moved his hand and then leaned forward to claim the flight attendant’s mouth with his own, pressing Ellis’ body into the door of the bathroom, rattling it with the impact.  When the flight attendant didn’t fight him or jerk away, Nick opened his mouth to deepen the kiss, and was pleased when Ellis reciprocated.  He grabbed Ellis’ jaw with his hand and slid his tongue inside, seeking the other tongue within, enjoying the sweet taste of the younger man.

They remained like that for a few moments, moist tongues searching, sliding together, breaths being exhaled harshly from their noses until they broke apart for some much-needed air. 

Panting slightly and with a red flush now streaking his cheeks, Ellis said a bit anxiously, “I don’t have much time before I need to get back out there; I only got about a half-hour break right now.”

Nick smiled as he started to unbuckle his belt, sliding the brown leather out of the sliver clasp.  “Then I guess we’d better make this quick, huh?” 

Ellis’ eyes widened as he watched Nick undo his belt and then move on to his zipper.  “What if someone comes to the door?”  His eyes didn’t turn away from the sight of the gambler first unbuttoning the top button of his pants, and then grasping the silver zipper in between his thumb and index finger.

“There’s other bathrooms, they’ll get tired of waiting,” Nick insisted as he slowly unzipped his white pants.  “We’ll just have to be quiet so they don’t get suspicious.” 

Ellis let out what sounded like a small whine as he took in the sight of Nick sliding his trousers down his legs, exposing the black boxer briefs underneath.  He was focused particularly on the sizeable bulge in the front of Nick’s underwear.  

The gambler looked up, noticing the younger man staring at him and smirked.  He then sat down upon the closed toilet seat and reached up, yanking on Ellis’ tie once again.  “Now, about that _special service_ we were talking about?”  Nick asked as he pointedly glanced down towards his groin, pulling the flight attendant closer to him.

Ellis coughed, Nick’s grip on his tie choking him slightly.  The gambler released his grasp on the fabric, waiting to see what the younger man was going to do, and was pleased when he saw him kneel down in front of him, his face now in front of his waist. _This kid takes direction really well,_ Nick thought, a lecherous smile settling upon his lips.

The flight attendant had a mischievous look on his face as he moved his hands up to slip his thumbs into the waistband of Nick’s underwear, slowly pulling them down enough to reveal the gambler’s half-hard cock.  He wrapped his hand around the older man’s dick, and started pumping it up and down slowly, working to bring him to full attention.  After a few moments of stroking, it was fully hard in his hand.

Nick held his breath, wondering what Ellis was going to do next.  He didn’t have to wait long, as the younger man looked up at Nick with a glint in his eyes, and then leaned down and slid his mouth over the gambler’s length, his lips covering the head and part of the shaft.

Nick couldn’t help but buck his hips up at the warm, wet sensation of Ellis’ mouth on his cock, letting out a small moan as the younger man started to move up and down the length of it.  He had to bite back an even louder groan when he felt Ellis’ tongue lapping at the underside of his head.  He gripped at the flight attendant’s curls with one of his hands and breathed, “I just knew that you were going to be good at this.”

Ellis’ lips curled in a smile around Nick’s cock.  He pulled away just long enough to say, “Watch the hair, I’ve gotta go back out there you know,” before plunging his mouth back down upon the gambler’s length.

Nick’s breath hitched as Ellis deep-throated him, the action causing him to release his hand from Ellis’ hair, amazed that the younger man could take so much of him in his mouth.  Nick sat there in a daze-like state, as he watched Ellis lick and suck at his cock, the pleasurable sensations starting to take over his body as his abdomen started to coil.  Once the younger man started to caress the head with his tongue, Nick almost lost it right then and there.   He grabbed the top of Ellis’ head, the curls roughly grasped between his fingers and gasped out, “Stop right there.”  He had to inhale a deep breath in order to calm himself, he was _much_ too close.

Ellis pulled away, a thin layer of saliva now coating his lips.  He wiped his mouth with his sleeve and grinned up at Nick, his blue eyes slightly glassy with arousal.

The gambler relaxed his grip on Ellis’ hair and growled out, “Get up and turn around, _now_.”

Ellis obliged, standing up and despite the cramped space, turned around so that he was facing the door once again.  He pressed his hands against the wall and arched his back in a way that his rear was sticking out.  He turned his head towards Nick and gave him a cheeky grin. 

With a low moan, Nick got up from his seat and wrapped his arms around Ellis’ waist, pressing his body firmly against the other man’s, his cock poking into Ellis’ backside.  His hands roved until he found the buckle of the younger man’s belt and started to swiftly unfasten it.  Not wasting any time, he quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Ellis’ pants, thrusting one of his hands down the front, past the boxer shorts, and capturing the hard cock within.  Nick smiled, as he was pleased to find that Ellis was already slick with pre-cum.

Ellis gasped at the contact, but enjoyed feeling the sensation of the older man’s rough, ringed hands on his length.

Nick slid his hand out of Ellis’ pants in order to move it back to the younger man’s waist.  He slid his other hand up to the other side of Ellis’ waist, and with one swift movement, pulled both the flight attendant’s trousers and underwear down.  “Time to get down to business,” Nick said lowly as he grabbed the other man’s hips.

“Uh, do you um… have a condom?”  Ellis quietly asked as Nick was fiddling with his own pants, trying to get any excess cloth out of the way.  “I don’t want to… y’know… be a mess when we’re done.”

Nick smirked as he knew _exactly_ what Ellis was alluding to, reaching into the pocket of his trousers and pulling out his wallet.  As much as he would love to see Ellis squirming in the aisle while working, as cum trickled out of his ass, he didn’t want the kid to lose his job because of a questionable stain on his uniform.  He thumbed through it and retrieved a small, square packet from inside one of the pockets.  “Always gotta be prepared,” he stated with a cocky grin.  He tore the packaging open, pulled out the condom and placed the latex ring at the tip of his cock.  Slowly, he rolled it down the length of his shaft, until the thin sheath was covering him completely.

The gambler remembered that there was some hand lotion in the bathroom, so he leaned towards the dispenser attached to the sink and squirted some of the white liquid onto his fingers.  Rubbing his digits together, he moved his hand towards Ellis’ ass, grasping onto one of his hips with the other hand.  His hand slid down the cleft, skimming over skin, until he found what he was looking for.  With a sly grin, he pushed two of his fingers inside the other man.

Ellis’ breath caught in his throat, his eyes widening at the sudden intrusion.  His back arched involuntarily when Nick started to move his fingers within him, stretching him in preparation for his cock.

Once Nick slid a third finger in, Ellis said in a shaky voice, “We ain’t got much time.  Just go ahead an’…”  His voice trailed off as he looked down at the floor, his cheeks now streaked with red.

Nick smirked as he withdrew his fingers from Ellis’ ass.  He was almost tempted to tease the younger man some more, wanting to hear him beg for it in that drawl of his, but he knew that time was of the essence and that the plane wasn’t going to be in the air forever.  He leaned over to the sink and pumped some more lotion into his hand, and then started to rub his length with it, making sure that he was sufficiently slicked up.  Once he was satisfied with the amount of lubrication, he grabbed the base of his dick with one hand, the other he placed on Ellis’ hip.  He pressed the tip of his cock at Ellis’ entrance and slowly pushed his pelvis forward, plunging some of himself inside.  Nick couldn’t hold back a groan as he penetrated the other man, indescribable warmth surrounding him as he pressed in further.

Ellis bit his lip, trying to suppress a moan as Nick entered him.   He attempted to spread his legs wider in order to accommodate the other man, but was slightly frustrated when he found that the clothes pooled around his legs were restricting him.  “Oh god, yeah…”  Ellis breathed as Nick finally pushed himself completely inside him, enjoying a feeling of fullness.

Nick placed his other hand on Ellis’ other hip so that he had a firm grasp on the younger man and tentatively pulled out halfway before pushing back into him once again.  “Are you ready?” He asked huskily, leaning into Ellis’ neck, his stubble brushing against the other man’s throat.

Ellis pressed his hands firmly against the wall, bracing himself for Nick’s thrusts.  He let out a sigh of anticipation and nodded.

The gambler pulled out slowly once again, and pressed in forcefully, wanting to penetrate the other man as deeply as he possibly could.  He heard Ellis gasp as he pushed in, which made him want to discover what other noises he could draw from the other man.  Nick grasped at Ellis’ hips even harder, his fingers pressing firmly into the flesh, and he then started up a rhythm, withdrawing from the other man before thrusting back in harshly.

“God… you’re tight,” Nick grunted as he drove into Ellis, savoring the pleasurable sensation sparking up his spine with every single thrust.  “You’ve done this before, right?”

“I’m a guy flight attendant,” Ellis panted out.  He craned his neck in an attempt to look back at Nick, a smirk on his lips.  “What do you think?”

Nick could only chuckle as he answered with a sharp roll of his hips, coaxing a low moan from Ellis as he pressed directly into the younger man’s prostate.

“Yeah… right there,” Ellis murmured, hanging his head down, closing his eyes as his body tingled with excitement every time Nick’s cock touched that bundle of nerves inside him.

Nick took a sideways glance at the mirror above the sink, gazing at the reflection of the both of them as he continued to push in and out of Ellis.  A wave of pleasure rolled through his body as he saw the expression on Ellis’ face as he fucked him.   The mirror showed that the younger man’s eyes were squeezed shut; his cheeks were flushed a bright red and his mouth was slightly agape as he let out soft moans with each thrust.

“Fuck,” Nick uttered, as he picked up the pace.  It wasn’t going to take him long now, what with the look on the kid’s face combined with the squeezing sensation around his cock every time he pushed into Ellis.  He reached around in front of him, in order to grope for Ellis’ length, wrapping his fingers around it once he found it.  He started to stroke Ellis roughly in time with the motion of his hips, the tension in his abdomen quickly getting more intense.

“Oh yeah… harder,” Ellis begged as Nick pounded into him, hitting that spot each and every time.  He clawed his fingers at the plastic wall, trying to get some traction, his body starting to tense as he neared his own orgasm.

Nick was now panting with each thrust, his face flushed and sweat starting to bead up on his forehead, his climax imminent.  He pumped Ellis’ cock harder, urging him on, feeling the younger man’s body start to constrict tighter around him.

“I’m… ah… almost there,” Nick managed to get out as he thrust harder, while rapidly moving his hand on Ellis’ member.

Ellis nodded his head, trying to hold back the noises that he really wanted to make, wanting to moan and groan loudly, but holding it in because he knew that he _had to_.  His body seized up as he finally reached his peak, the combination of Nick’s wild stroking and rutting finally pushing him over the edge.  He came with a low moan, spurting his seed all over Nick’s hand, as well as shooting some onto the door in front of him.

The sharp contractions around Nick’s cock were enough to send the gambler over the edge as well.  Grunting, his cock stiffening, his breath quickening, he gave a few more shallow thrusts and came, filling up the condom on his shaft.  Once his orgasm subsided, Nick gave a long sigh of satisfaction.

The two men remained still for a few moments, Nick’s hand still firmly planted on Ellis’ hip.  Recovering from their climaxes, the sound of their harsh breaths filled up the small room.  Once their breathing reverted somewhat to normal, Nick reluctantly pulled out of Ellis and slipped the condom off, tying a knot in the end and disposing of it in the trash nearby.  He looked down at his soiled hand with a grimace on his face, and quickly grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser in order to wipe it clean.

Ellis exhaled loudly and then said softly, “I hope I didn’t get anythin’ on my uniform.”

Nick chuckled as he finished wiping his hand down.  “Don’t worry; I’m pretty sure that you got most of it on me.”  He threw the used paper towels into the trash and grabbed some more, handing them off to the younger man.

“Thanks,” Ellis said quietly, taking the offered paper towels and putting himself to the task of cleaning up.

Nick made himself presentable while Ellis was cleaning his mess, zipping up his pants and buckling his belt.  He smirked as he motioned towards the front of the room.  “Don’t forget the door; you got a little something on it.”

Ellis’ cheeks reddened slightly as he hurriedly wiped his semen off of the door, scrubbing it with the paper cloth in order to make sure that it was thoroughly gone.   Once he was done, he reached over to the trash can and tossed the soiled paper towels into it.  He leaned down to pull his pants up and started to put his outfit back together.

As Ellis redressed himself, Nick washed his hands at the sink.  He dried them off and wiped his face down as well.  He ran his hand through his hair and stared at the mirror, making sure that his appearance looked decent.

“Do I look all right?”  Ellis asked as he turned to face Nick, straightening his tie in front of him.

Nick nodded.  “A little red in the cheeks, but your uniform isn’t _too_ out of sorts.”  He gave a sly grin to the flight attendant.  “I don’t think that anyone would guess that you’ve been getting fucked by one of the passengers in the bathroom.”

Ellis grinned.  “Good.”  He turned to unlock the door.  “I guess I’d better go out first.  It won’t look good if the both of us come out together.”

Before Ellis had a chance to open the door, Nick leaned in and gave Ellis a firm kiss on the lips.  He could feel the other man respond to his kiss, their mouths melding together, but he pulled away before they got carried away once again.  The two men locked eyes with each other, gazing at each other for a moment before Ellis turned to leave the lavatory.

Nick watched as the younger man slipped out of the restroom, closing the door behind him.  Nick quickly locked it and waited for a few moments, staring at nothing in particular, before finally unlocking it once again and exiting the lavatory.  He made his way back to his seat, looking around to see if anyone suspected anything.  The other passengers seemed unaware that anything _illicit_ had gone on, so he sat down in his seat, mildly relieved.

It wasn’t long before there was an announcement that the plane was going to be landing soon, and he watched as Ellis hurriedly made his way around the cabin, collecting trash and drink glasses.  When Ellis stopped by his seat, Nick grinned at him slyly.

“Do you have any trash, _Nick_?”  Ellis asked with a smile upon his lips once again.

“Nah, I’m good,” Nick replied.  He then added in a whispered tone, “I hope that you’re not having any trouble walking.”

Ellis laughed softly and shook his head.  He then continued up the aisle, making his rounds as the plane started to descend.

Once the plane landed, and it was all clear for the passengers to start moving around the aircraft, Nick got up to retrieve his coat and luggage.  As he was pulling them out of the overhead bin, he felt a pressure against his back and saw a pair of hands go for the same items.  He turned to see Ellis behind him, his coat and hat back on, reaching up and attempting to assist him.

“I’ve got it, I’m good,” Nick said assuredly as he placed his things on the seat, unrolling his shirt sleeves and buttoning the cuffs.

“You sure you don’t need any help with anythin’?”  Ellis asked, a hopeful look on his face.

Nick shook his head.  He then proceeded to grab his jacket, and started to pull it over his shoulders.  Impulsively, he asked, “How long you going to be in Vegas for?”

Ellis scratched his head thoughtfully.  “At least a couple of days.”

Nick smiled.  “Got any plans?”

The younger man shook his head.  “Nah.  I guess maybe catch a show and do some gamblin’ or somethin’.”

Nick rummaged through his bag, pulling out a pad of paper and a pen.  He scrawled something on the pad and tore off the sheet, handing it to Ellis.  “Here’s my cell number.  If you get bored, give me a call.”  As he put the items away, he gave a shifty look to Ellis and said quietly, “Maybe we can do this again.  I’m going to have a pretty sweet room once I start winning at the tables.”

Ellis grinned as he tucked the piece of paper into his coat pocket.  “Sounds like a plan.  I’ll call you as soon as I’m done here.”

Nick smiled as he grabbed his bags and headed off of the plane, giving Ellis a final look-over before exiting the aircraft.  He had a feeling that this trip to Las Vegas was definitely going to be _much_ more interesting than his previous ones.


End file.
